


The Dragon

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Jiyong is not a fool.</p><p>And Lee Seungri is not who he says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seungri

Seungri had met many crime 'lords' in his life. They all acted the same way, like they were invincible. Like nothing in their lives could possibly go wrong. And they all had the same look on their faces when his knife slid between their ribs, complete shock and disbelief. It was always the same, but it gave Seungri the same rush over and over. He felt powerful as he watched the life slip from their eyes, like some sort of god.

But Jiyong, he was different. He watched for threats at all times and monitored his empire as closely as possible. And for once the title fit, Jiyong had indeed built an empire. Jiyong built himself a throne out of debt collection, hitmen, prostitution and drugs. There was no place in the underworld that the so called Dragon hadn't touched. The Dragon was aware of his weakness and he used it, he held his mortality at arms length and built a steel cage around it.

He only trusted three other people, before Seungri came. The first was Seunghyun, who shared Seungri's birth name. Seunghyun was quiet but watchful, he had seen through Seungri's first attempt on Jiyong's life. He made most of the gang members uneasy and seemed to know everything. Seungri watched him from a distance from then on.

The second was Youngbae, but he called himself Taeyang. He was strange, Youngbae wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone in his way, unless it was on a Sunday. On Sundays, he dressed in his best and went to church. It was odd to see a known gang member and murderer, sitting among the pews on the church like a civilian. Perhaps he wished to repent for the many lives he had ended. Seungri trusted Youngbae more than Seunghyun.

And last there was Daesung. He was loud and acted innocent, making jokes was as easy as breathing for him. Daesung put Seungri at ease when they talked and Seungri trusted him. But he had also seen Daesung beat a man to death with a bat, on Jiyong's orders. So Seungri kept an eye on Daesung,  but he trusted him more than Youngbae. 

Then there was Seungri himself, he was unsure how he'd gotten sucked into Jiyong's gang. Usually he remains a member long enough to get close the the leader and shove a knife into their bellies. But again, it was different. He had grown to genuinely trust Jiyong and his group, and that was a liability. Seungri learned early on that anything and anyone can and will be used against you. 

Another thing that Seungri knows; he has seen Jiyong bring a knife to a gun fight and win. He has seen Youngbae shoot a man straight through the eye from thirty feet away. He has seen Seunghyun throw a grown man across a room like it was nothing. And he has seen Daesung beat a man's head with a bat until his skull gleamed up at them. Seungri knows not to cross Big Bang.

So he makes a decision, both for his safety and for a bit of fun. Seungri becomes the newest member of Big Bang, he joins Jiyong's faithful crew and plays his parts beautifully. 

And if he has some fun along the way, who can blame him?


	2. Jiyong

Jiyong is not stupid, he knows who Seungri is. He knows that wherever the boy goes, gangs fall. So he watches him closely and has Seunghyun tell him of anything unusual. Jiyong learns from other's stupidity, he saw Namjoon's empire fall because he ignored the whispers of rebellion . So he monitors every part of his empire like a hawk and crushes any notion of rebellion under his heel, or Daesung's bat. He saw Jiho's empire fall because he fell in love, with his prostitute no less. And so Jiyong numbs all his emotions and focuses only on his empire.

There are only three people in his gang that Jiyong trusted, and even that depended on the situation. He trusted Seunghyun because the man had nowhere to go if he left Big Bang, Jiyong made sure of that. Seunghyun was a desperate man and Jiyong was all he had left. Jiyong trusts him, but he still keeps an eye on Seunghyun. 

He trusts Youngbae because they grew up together, he knew the consequences of crossing Jiyong better than anyone. Youngbae called himself Taeyang now and went to church on Sundays, but Jiyong knew exactly what the Sun was capable of. Jiyong trusts him more than Seunghyun, barely.

He trusts Daesung because Daesung hasn't killed them in their sleep. Jiyong knew that Daesung was less than stable, but he obeyed Jiyong's orders without a doubt. As long as he had someone to direct his insanity,  Daesung was rather intelligent and interesting to talk to. Jiyong trusts Daesung as much as Seunghyun, if not a little more.

And then there was Seungri, him Jiyong wasn't sure of. He had made an attempt on Jiyong's life, as expected. But then he stopped, Seungri joined Big Bang and acted as the perfect informant. It pleased Jiyong, but he still kept a few dozen eyes on Seungri. Jiyong was not a fool after all. 

Jiyong was proud of his empire. He built a treasure trove of drugs, illegal prostitutes and contract killing under the whole city's nose. And he liked to think of himself as the dragon, fiercely protecting his territory. On a particularly good night, Daesung told him that he was a dragon because his mouth was always smoking, either from anger or drugs. Jiyong liked that, so it spread across his empire and he became 'G Dragon.'

G Dragon did most of the contract killing himself, he liked to dress up and pretend to be a 'poor young woman'. He found it entertaining to see perverted old men hit on him, then gasp for air as his knife passed cleanly through an artery. Ah, his knives. Jiyong kept his knives in perfect condition, blades gleaming up at him every morning and every night. He found pleasure in how close and intimate the his knives brought him to his victims, it gave him a rush better than any drug he'd ever taken.

He wouldn't trade his empire for anything and protected it as such, killing anyone the could remotely threaten Big Bang. And the same went for his 'friends,' and they knew that. None of them meant anything close to the empire that Jiyong built from the ground up.

Jiyong was the king of the underworld and his crown was made of knives and betrayal, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
